


Armin x Reader lemons

by Bunnyballs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin x Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fem!Armin Arlert - Freeform, Female Reader, Gay Sex, Gender-neutral Reader, Heterosexual Sex, Hypnosis, Innocence, Kemonomimi, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Reader-Insert, Such As..., also lots of orientations, and more to be added - Freeform, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, hypnotism kink, lots and lots of kinks, male reader - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, teacher fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyballs/pseuds/Bunnyballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and reader do some naughty things. Reader is usually gender neutral. Requests will be written if I like the idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Armin gets a ride on male bodied reader

 

 

 

Your tongue hesitantly parted from Armin's, a small string of saliva falling from your lips as you leaned back. Oh, how you savored the way Armin looked right now.

His face was flushed red, hair mussed up, and he panted with his mouth open, his half lidded eyes staring at you but seemingly distracted. Your gaze fell to his wet, kiss-swollen lips, just in time to watch his tongue hungrily slide over them. "(Y/N)..." he muttered, his fists gripping your shirt tightly.

"Armin..." you replied, kissing him again. "Is it alright if I unzip our pants? I'm aching..."

"Um, y-yeah. Me too. You can." Armin shyly admitted, burying his face in your shoulder and shifting his hips. You then noticed the prominent bulge in his pants, giving it a gentle squeeze before unzipping the boy's pants. He gasped softly at even that small amount of attention, having to refrain from bucking his hips into it. 

"Somebody's eager." you said with a chuckle laced into it, smiling at him as you tugged his pants down his hips, then his underwear, watching his cock spring free and diving your hand into his underpants to grope his ballsack and free it as well. 

He blushed heavily, squirming as you gave his balls soft squeezes. "Well like I said, I was aching..."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" With one hand you reached for your nightstand drawer, and with the other you unzipped your own pants finally, struggling to get your cock out with one hand. Armin intervened and pulled your underwear down enough for you, but not before fondling the handsome bulge and smiling at the quiet noise you made. 

Soon enough your hand returned from your nightstand drawer with a bottle of lube, and you opened the top with a click, squirting some into the palm of your hand and spreading it. You were going to spread it over you and Armin's cocks and just frot, but it seemed that the blond boy had other ideas as he turned around.

You found his perky, smackable tush in front of you as he got on all fours, looking back at you. "Please..." he whimpered, "I want you to finger me so that we can have _actual_ sex. I mean, d-do you want to?"

"Well I was just going to jack us off, but that's so much better." you purred, leaning closer. "But if you don't mind I'm going to do a little bit more than finger you."

"That's okay, I trust you... But what do you have in mi— _Ah?!_ " Armin flinched and gasped as he felt something foreign, something soft and wet and warm touching his tight little hole. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm eating your ass... Do you not like it?" You gave another long, steady lick over his hole, flicking your tongue.

He shifted, slightly arching his back as he put his head down. "N-No, it's... It's interesting... But it feels good, you can keep doing it..."

You responded to his consent with several flicks of your tongue, kissing over his pucker before taking a series of steady, long licks. A soft _'mmf'_ escaped your throat as you pushed your tongue even further, his hole hesitantly letting it pass through the tight ring of muscle as you lapped in all possible directions.

You were rewarded with Armin's back arching as he gave an airy moan, stuttering your name under his breath. "I-I didn't know that could feel so nice..." You felt him clench slightly around your tongue as he arched his back again involuntarily, shoving his ass in your face. You responded by retracting your soft, wet tongue, lapping at his balls from behind before steadily licking back up to his hole and shoving your tongue back in. 

After repeating that a few times you pulled your face back and panted, leaving the blond boy whining quietly. Little did he know that you were lining up two of your fingers, before you pushed them in, but once he figured it out he moaned and pushed back into the two digits eagerly. You watched as his hungry hole eagerly took them in, and you let them just sit there for a moment as Armin panted before slowly dragging them out and pumping them back in.

Your fingers found a gentle rhythm to pump in and out, tenderly stroking Armin's inside walls as you triumphantly watched him writhe. Finding his sweet spot from memory, you pushed on and massaged it which was rewarded with clenching and a moan that was borderlining a scream. "Does that feel good?" you asked, your tone coy and playful.

"Yes," Armin moaned, " _Yeeeesss_ it does..." To your surprise he crawled forwards after that, making your fingers slide out of him with a quiet _'shlurp'_. "But I want more," he said, crawling on top of you, and what surprised you even more was the fact that he was lining his cock up with his ass. 

"Armin, a-are you sure that you're ready enough fo— _Haaahhh... Oh, God..._ "

It was too late, the blond had already sank down onto your cock, engulfing it in warmth and tightness, moaning in bliss as it stretched him. "Y-Yes, I'm fine obviously." He shifted his hips as he leaned down for a kiss, letting out another blissful noise into your mouth at the feeling of being so full. A few moments of kissing went by and he pulled away with a strand of saliva falling from his lips, pulling himself up.

With a small amount of effort Armin pulled himself up further before letting himself sink back down, panting softly as he continued this eagerly, trying not to increase speed to fast. But soon enough he had found a rhythm he liked, bouncing on your lap and moaning happily as he fucked himself on your cock. 

You moaned his name, gripping at the bed sheets as you instinctively bucked back up into his warm, tight, and well lubed up hole. "Armin, please, faster... You look so good right now..."

" _Ohh, yes,_ " he whimpered, although it was questionable if it was a reply to you or just another breathy noise of pleasure. He bounced on your lap more intensely, nearly squealing in delight every time he sheathed your entire cock inside himself. His own was heavily drooling precum down itself and onto your belly so you grabbed it, letting him also fuck your hand as he hopped up and down your cock like a rabbit. 

"That's a good boy," you sighed, "That's right. Fuck yourself on me. Fuck up into my hand— _Ah! Mmm—_ " You were cut off in your dirtytalking session by the blond boy's soft lips, a bravely writhing tongue darting into your mouth as you swallowed another loud moan. 

He pulled away when he needed to breath, gyrating his hips. "That's dirty~" he said breathily, "Y-You're embarrassing me..." He stared down at you with half lidded eyes and a beautifully red face, picking up pace of bouncing in your lap again. "I feel like cumming soon."

You squeezed his cock, "Me too, if you keep this up." You stared in wonder as his facial features contorted in pleasure, his mouth opening wide for a shameless, needy whine to spill from him. Not only was the view lovely, but your ears were pleasantly stimulated from the sound of skin slapping on skin, a creaky bed, moaning, panting, an array of lovely, lewd _shlicking_... Oh God, you were going to cum, hard.

Your back arched and you gave a throaty growl as your hips sloppily bucked up, your seed squirting into Armin in thick spurts, painting his insides white and marking him as yours. 

The boy moaned at the familiar, sticky warmth filling him, crying out as it dripped and smeared inside of him, the copious amounts even dripping out of him as he continued bouncing. A few moments after it sent him over the edge, his back arching wildly as he threw his head back, screamed, and spurted his own cum all over your hand, belly and even partially squirting onto your face. He messily continued fucking himself a moment more before your cock began softening, only then did he stop and slump down panting.

You groaned as you pulled his head up for a lazy, messy kiss, pulling his asscheeks apart and shifting your hips so that your cock slid out of him. "That was so good... Thank you, Armin. I really do love you."

He sighed happily, nuzzling into your chest as your arms hugged him to you. "No, thank _you_. It really was amazing, and I love you too..."

You both shared one last passionate kiss before pulling the covers onto you, not even minding the mess as you fell into a long, peaceful nap.

 


	2. Older!Teacher!Armin x Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop~ A request from Wattpad that I got... 
> 
> Armin is a bit bolder here since he's an adult. uvu

 

 

Mr. Arlert sighed. He was a sweet, patient man, but he honestly couldn't understand when others weren't fast learners like he had always been. He sighed softly, at his wits' end. "(Y/N)... I'm not quite sure how to explain this anymore. Would you like to show me where you're up to so that I can perhaps make sense of it?"

"Y-Yes Mr. Arlert." you replied, your tone of voice hushed and ashamed as you pushed your schoolwork closer to the blond man. You were thoroughly embarrassed at being so thick-skulled at his class, but who could help it? He was definitely the hottest person in the entire school. Somebody right out of a romance novel or something, with his gorgeous blue eyes and soft, shiny hair. It was inhuman how perfectly he dressed and looked.

You watched the gorgeous man anxiously as he huffed and began inspecting your work, muttering barely audible things to himself as he took his glasses off. Next his hands found their way into his silky, sun kissed locks, running his delicate fingers through them as if not a single tangle existed. He rubbed his temples and actually directed a few strands of hair to his mouth, lightly chewing on them with his front teeth absentmindedly.

You nearly sighed aloud. You wanted to run your own fingers through that soft hair, and play with it, and... _And to pull it while he fucked you hard over his desk and--_

You stopped thinking entirely. Your face was even more red than it had been the entire time you were in his classroom, and if you kept thinking like this your underpants would be uncomfortably moist. You bit your lip, staring at the ground in absolute shame.

"(Y/N)?"

"Y-Yes?" It was difficult to talk to him now, great. He was now leaning back in his chair, hands still playing with his silky blond hair as he spoke. It was a cute and girly -And oh so sexy- habit of his. Your smile faltered as your thoughts conjured up more inappropriate images of your own teacher.

"I think I see where you might be coming from with this. But..."

You couldn't even listen anymore, any concentration you had had fully left your mind as the lewd thoughts flooded in. _Sex on his desk, riding him in his chair, sex against the wall, being eaten out on his desk, mmmm..._

"Miss (L/N). Are you listening?"

"Er-- Yes. I... I was." _Oh God, 'Miss (L/N)'... Say it again! In that authoritative tone, yes please!_

His face was questioning. "I don't think you were. Are you okay? You seem to not be focusing well today in particular, and your face looks like it's absolutely burning up."

"It's fine, I promise!" You quickly shook your head, giving a tiny nervous laugh.

His face was even more questioning, but yet seemingly knowing. "May I ask something personal and very unprofessional?"

"Yes Mr. Arlert."

Your heart sped up. He licked his lips and his eyes darkened. "You're very very attracted to me, aren't you? And that's why you can't focus in my class, isn't it?"

Your face heated up merely at his tone of voice; It was like a soft purr rumbling in his chest. His professional facade had fallen, and you were caught. "Um..." You merely stammered for quite a few seconds, mindlessly jamming your fingers together in your lap.

Finally you spoke, tone of voice extremely hushed. "...Y-Yes Mr. Arlert..."

His soft, knowing smile turned to that of a wide grin. "Please don't be so ashamed, I'm very glad to hear that. You... Distract me too. Especially in that uniform." The word uniform was purred out softly, slowly. "Do you catch my drift?"

You almost choked on your spit, heart seemingly leaping into your throat. "S-Sir? Really?"

"It's Armin, just call me that," he said softly, in a more gentle, reassuring tone, "Do you need some help focusing? You've been... Mashing your thighs together for quite some time now. If not then I'm so sorry for making this awkward, it's just that I think we're both attracted to each other."

You actually had a tiny smile on your face, blushing and murmuring something about him being right, and even quieter you managed to say that you would take whatever help he was willing to give. He smiled back before making some sort of soft purring noise.

"Now then, if I have consent to satisfy your sexual needs then I'd like you to bend over my desk~"

Squeaking in surprise of his forwardness, you stared at him with a heavy blush before obeying. It wasn't that you didn't want it, you were just a bit embarrassed. At least you had worn pretty panties today however, and that reassured you.

"Good girl. If I'm allowed to call you that?"

You slowly nodded yes. "I really like it," you shyly admitted.

"Good. Now, I'm going to flip up your skirt." The man did as he said he would, flipping the mid-thigh length skirt up over your bum. "Oh my! You have good taste in underwear, Miss (L/N)."

"Th-Thank you sir." You shivered at the colder air surrounding you even if your cheeks were burning bright red and your pussy felt hot and wet. It was an electric combination of sensations. You felt the blond man's fingers gently caress the soft bulge that your plush and puffy pussy lips made in your panties, shivering as you heard him give a soft chuckle.

"They're already damp. Just what was my naughty student thinking, hmm?" You mewled as his delicate fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties, pulling them down your ass and to your knees with ease. Next you felt him rest his hand on your ass, rubbing in a small circle on one of the cheeks before bringing his thumb down to your pussy. It caressed its lips gently, rubbing them and parting them so that his thumb was stroking your flushed pink flesh and wet folds.

Your hips pushed themselves back desperately and you made a barely audible moan, his soft thumb feeling wonderful against your slick skin as the other gently rubbed your bum almost comfortingly.

"Hey," he said softly, "I didn't expect you to be this aroused. Could I put my fingers in already?"

You sighed dreamily at the thought and enthusiastically shook your head yes, biting your lip and burying your face in your arms. You heard Armin give a gentle, angelic laugh at your enthusiasm as his fingers gently parted your folds, making their way into your soaking wet entrance. You pushed against him again and swallowed another moan at the feeling of his fingers filling you up, feeling like a dirty slut at this point. It felt amazing though.

When Armin's fingers were in as far as they would go they stirred inside of you, lewd wet noises coming from your pussy as they tickled your sensitive areas. He dragged them almost completely out of you, then thrusting them back in, causing a louder than intended moan to spill from you. Just the rubbing and stimulation felt amazing on your inner walls, drawing small whines and mewls from you, but he went further.

His fingers stopped thrusting once sheathed inside of you and began feeling instead, probing around presumably to find your sweet spot. Your back arched and you gasped loudly as his fingers stroked over it, hearing a soft cooing noise from behind you. "Does that feel good?"

" _Y... Y... Hahh_ , yes sir," you stammered out your words softly and desperately, nails digging into the desk, "M-More please!"

Armin gave a softly stammered _'mhmm'_ as his fingers began moving again, finding a pattern of thrusting into you and tickling your sweet spot. He kept up with that and you and you never tired of it, writhing and arching over the desk as moans and whimpers pushed themselves up your throat. Everything felt hot and wet, the feeling of your own juices dripping down onto your thigh overwhelming you.

You felt the blond man shuffle to stand right up behind you, removing his fingers. You whined loudly and gave a defeated sigh, looking back at him and instantly feeling heat re-pooling in your belly, hot and heavy. He was licking his fingers and making quite the show of it, humming in delight as he slowly licked at your sweet feminine honey slickly coating his fingers. Next he licked his lips, grinning at you. "...May I...?"

"Yes, yes, just- _Anything._ Please, sir."

"I'm so glad~" he cooed, unzipping his tented pants and tugging them down along with his now tightly fitting briefs, his cock springing out hard and red and swollen with arousal. His face was as red as the tip of his cock, also adorned with a sheepish smile. He lined up with your entrance, taking his surprisingly fat dick in his hand. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes, please. I do want to have sex right now, I promise." you said, shyly but convincingly.

"...Okay." And with that he guided the tip of his cock to your entrance, pushing his hips forward slowly and biting his lip with a groan when he met your wet entrance. He instinctively bucked then, giving a shuddering sigh as his entire tip was engulfed in that soft, wet warmth, giving you a moment to adjust before slowly pushing the rest of himself in. "You're so hot and wet~" he sighed, almost sounding in awe.

"W-Well... Y-Yeah," you almost had to hold back a smile at that, it was actually kind of cute that he sounded so surprised. "...You can move now."

Armin was delighted to hear that, gently bucking his hips and mashing them against you happily before slowly pulling back and then thrusting back in. His next few thrusts were slow and gentle, taking care of you before speeding up and getting serious. He let out rather pleased sounding sighs every now and then, along with a barely audible _'yes'_ or _'oh God'_ sometimes with it.

You yourself were moaning softly and writhing and clawing against dear Mr. Arlert's desk, whispering his first name as he pleasured you senseless, thrusting his cock into you quickly and deeply. "Armin, _more,_ " you mewled, blushing and shoving your face against the cool desk while slightly drooling at the overwhelming pleasure.

He gave an aroused growl as his body curtained over yours, his hips slamming into your cute little butt and his full balls smacking your thighs as he fucked you. "You feel really good, (Y/N). I-I don't know if I can last very long, this is my first time actually _inside_ of a girl..."

You couldn't believe that. No way, he was too good. "Then just cum inside of me!" you moaned, the thought becoming more and more appealing by the second. It would be okay if he came, you were already close from the previous fingering session, so you encouraged him happily by grinding back onto his cock and moaning his name for him.

He stuttered and sighed and grunted, pulling himself ever closer to you and breathing onto your neck in time to his desperate thrusts, the sound of skin slapping on skin and lewd shlicking pleasantly stimulating his ears along with your moans. "Please," he begged, " _Please..._ "

Moaning his name more was all you replied with, shoving yourself back into him and moaning in ecstasy.

Armin gave a strangled cry as his body froze up, spurting his seed into you before he was able to make himself move again, thrusting sloppily into your wet and creamed in pussy as he came even more.

You moaned even louder at the sticky warmth filling you up, your orgasm taking you by surprise as he gave up his seed, gasping as you tightly clenched around him and milked his cock of the last of it. Your back arched and you sighed loudly, then going limp as if boneless.

"Mr. Arlert?"

"It's Armin. Y-Yes?"

" _Ah..._ Armin. I think I'm too tired to focus now..."


	3. Innocent!Armin x Female bodied reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request I got for him to be painfully innocent. I had fun writing this even if it didn't turn out so great...
> 
> Heheh, bonus points if you can guess the kinds of dildos he found!

 

 

You burst through the door to your room giggling, hitting the bed with a certain sweet blondie crashing onto it after you. You caught your breath as the laughter from both parties died down, soft panting punctuating your words. "God, Armin, you always know how to make me laugh." 

"I know." he teasingly bragged, raising an eyebrow as he rolled around on your soft bed to face you.

"Heh," you sighed, "I'll make snacks if you pick the video game. Is popcorn alright? And some chips and soda?"

"Yeah! Where do you keep the games?"

"They should be in one of those drawers," you said, pointing to a tower of drawers, a second dresser that you had to keep your other things aside from clothes in. "I'll be right back then. Have fun choosing!" With that you scampered out of the room excitedly, running to go get the promised snacks. 

Once Armin was alone he went to the dresser, searching the drawers eagerly and thoroughly. This one is art supplies and random items, no games there, nope— The next one was books, no games even underneath them. He went to the next drawer, the contents puzzling him. He sat and stared at the foreign objects.

One was brown, with pink blotches on half of it, and the shape could only be described as foreign to him. It must have been about 10 inches, he thought, becoming more confused. He ignored it however, pushing the strange thing aside in favor of searching for the video games. 

This time he gave an audible _'huh?'_ as his hand brushed over something that strongly resembled a tentacle, it was also about 10 whole inches long. Another item, smaller and made of glass that looked a bit like some sort of grooved princess wand or something, sat underneath it, along with various bottles and smaller items. Cautiously he picked up one of the bottles, labeled _'personal lubricant'._ His breath hitched, he knew that looking any further into this was... Wrong. He wasn't fully aware of the extent to which that was true, his naivety about the items shining through. He at least thought knew what the lubricant meant though.

But curiosity is a prying thing, unfortunately. He would just paw through it one more time, right? His face's temperature flared up as a heavy blush graced it, bracing himself as he continued snooping. 

He nearly fainted.

The next item was pale flesh colored and definitely a penis. With a squeal he threw it down and recoiled, blushing furiously as his heart rate increased. He felt like he was going to die. Said feeling became even worse as you walked back into the room with various junk foods and a wide, unknowing grin.

You hadn't even seen his predicament yet, setting down the snacks eagerly. "Find anything, Armi— Oh my God."

You were greeted with the sight of Armin blushing and trembling next to a dildo thrown on the floor, clenching his heart and staring at you wide eyed. "(Y-Y/N), Oh my God! I-I swear this was an accident I-I— What is this?!"

You sighed shakily and blushed darkly, humiliated. "That's a dildo." you whispered shamefully.

"A what? I-I'm not sure I understand why you have a... A-A random... P-Penis thing here."

"It is a dildo, Armin. I use it for its purpose." Your voice somehow became even more hushed, "Girls do that kinda stuff with themselves too... I-It's n-normal..."

"...What are you saying, e-exactly?"

"Why are you Hellbent on embarrassing me?!"

"I-I—! That was a real question, I'm not playing stupid! I swear!" 

Your defensive expression softened a bit. "...You really are innocent, aren't you?" You found his innocence tempting and even a little bit arousing, it would be so fun to shatter. You shook your head and dismissed the inappropriate thought as best you could, focusing on his question.

"Am I?" He was flushed bright red, continuing to tremble from sheer embarrassment and wonder.

You laughed nervously, "Y-Yeah, you really are. Fuck, do I really have to explain this to my best friend?" Your emotions were spinning all over the place and mixing with one another.

"I-I guess so? Please?"

"Well... I was trying to give you a hint and you didn't get it... And you're too naive to get it on your own despite being the brightest boy I know, I'm not sure how..."

"Couldn't you just show me what you use that... _Thing_ , for?" he blankly asked.

" _Armin!_ " your face heated up. "I don't think you understand what you're even asking."

"...Probably not." he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, looking off to the side. "So no then? I-I've just made this awkward and... Sorry, m-maybe I should just leave..."

"No!" you yelped a bit too quickly, too awkwardly, making him jump a bit. "I never said that. I mean, it is awkward, but if you really wanted..." You contemplated this. You weren't exactly super confident in these things, but you weren't amazingly shy either. He was shy. And he always said that you were pretty and people always said you should just get together, but wouldn't this just make it awkward between you two? Your heart was leaping. Perhaps leaving it alone would be the worst though. "...I could show you how those things work." you finished after a long pause. Adrenaline rushed through you and brought a freshly red blush back to your face.

"Okay... Um, thank you, I-I guess. Do I need to help in any way to make it easier?" His innocent, kind question amazed you and made you feel hot. 

"E-Ehm, n-n-no. Just... Watch, that's all. That will help me enough." You had to be honest with yourself, the thought of exposing and pleasuring yourself in front of somebody was really arousing. Especially somebody as cute as your cru— Best friend. Yes, your best friend. You slowly peeled your shirt up and threw it off, not daring to look at Armin as you unbuttoned and unzipped your pants. 

"Hey," you called out to him. He was swallowing hard and staring at you wide eyed. "Close the door, will you? And you can sit anywhere but the bed, I-I'll be laying on it."

"Um, a-a-alright." he stammered, tripping over his words and nearly tripping over his shoelaces as he shut the door as quickly and shakily as it seemed possible. "So, er, why are you taking off your clothes?"

"You still don't get it, do you? I'm... I'm going to fuck myself with that. That is the purpose, blunt and simple. Do you want to leave now that I've actually told you?"

He sat down eagerly and shook his head no furiously, not trusting himself to say anything comprehensible. He was so red in the face that it was going down his entire neck and up to his ears, but his curiosity still burned as much as his blush did. 

"O-Okay then. Now.." you trailed off, letting your pants drop as you reached back to slowly, teasingly undo the clasp of your bra. It was cute, lacy, and pushed your breasts up in all the right ways. It matched your panties. 

You kicked your pants off your ankles as you walked towards the shy blond boy, feeling much bolder now to see him frozen in place and beet red. The fact that he was much more shy than yourself was somehow reassuring. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" you asked, putting your hand on his forehead, bent over slightly since he was sitting in a beanbag chair on the floor. You felt like you would actually have fun now that the humiliation had mostly passed you. 

"I'm yes! I— Fine! I'll be fine, yes, I mean!" You felt that was adorable. You wondered if he just had licked his lips to shut himself up, or if he was eyeing your soft, bouncy breasts about at eye level with his face.

"If you say so," you sighed. Your hands reached back again to unhook your bra, letting the straps slide off your shoulders as your breasts fell from the cups, sitting prettily on your chest. Armin looked like he was going to faint. "...Have you ever seen a shirtless girl before?"

"N-No..." he sounded shameful. "One time Jean and Reiner tried to show me a book with naked girls though, I chickened out."

You smiled tenderly. "That's okay. Before I get down to business, would you like to touch them?" You knew he wasn't exactly experienced in such things, but you had no clue he was this naive. It made you feel mushy and warm on the inside, it was so cute of him, and a part of your motherly instinct was screaming at you to gently teach him. The other part of you was saying to wreck his innocence, to turn this naive little boy into a man. Maybe that would come later, though.

"Can I really?" he sounded amazed at the offer, licking his lips again. His eyes looked like they were shining, almost excited, but still hesitant.

"Yes." You reached out and grabbed his hand -His oh so soft hand- and placed it on your naked breast, noting your nipple hardening on his palm from the coolness of his fingers. He gently rubbed, his other hand gravitating towards the other breast and grabbing it gently. 

"Th-They're so soft, (Y/N)... And heavy... I-I think they're really pretty..." He was gently squeezing them now in cat-like ways, having to refrain from just shoving his face into them and squishing them around his cheeks. He wanted to, so bad. They were so soft and warm and squishy, like nothing else he had ever squeezed. But he hesitantly let them go. "But if I keep doing this then you won't have much time before your family gets home."

"Oh— Right. Alright then, I guess we can do more of that some other time." His eyes brightened upon hearing that and you had to hold back from smiling. He was adorable. But alas, he was right about not having much time. You crawled onto the bed, noting the moistness having accumulated onto the soft fabric of your panties, and motioned to the drawer. "There should be a little thing that's black and looks like a bullet. Can I have it?"

Armin quickly, wordlessly, and shakily passed said object to you once he found it, and sat back down. He was staring as if hypnotized.

You turned the bullet on, a soft _'zzzzzz'_ sound emitting from it. Nervously you glanced back at the innocent blond boy watching you, then back at the vibe, pressing it to your panties. You felt the fabric stick to you because it was already a bit wet, but you didn't mind it. You delicately swirled the mini vibrator over your pussy's plush lips, then up to where your clit was, teasing it through the thin fabric and sighing. 

Armin was nearly choking on his spit when he heard the soft noise, folding his legs up and hugging his knees to his chest, as if hiding. His breath hitched as your fingers hooked underneath the waistband of your panties, swiftly pulling them down and laying them on the bed beside you. Suddenly he got the odd instinct to want to sniff them, and he felt heat pool in his belly, thick and heavy.

He watched next as you took the vibe and pressed it near your entrance, the soft humming vibrations causing more of your juices to drip out of you. You scooped them up with the vibe and pressed it to your clit, sighing louder and blushing furiously as you smeared the slippery fluid onto it. "Alright, can I... Can I have a dildo now? You can pick which one I use." you looked over to Armin, panting softly, aroused by his mere presence, and held out a hand. He hesitantly and still wordlessly gave you the dildo he had originally dropped, the average 8 inch one shaped like a human penis.

"Okay, now... I just had to make sure I was fully aroused, in case you were wondering... This is the part you wanted to see. Watch me, Armin." You felt heat coarse through you and your clit throb lightly at the last words you said, spreading your legs wide to give a good view to him. You felt like such a slut and it felt so naughty to have him watch. You were oddly enough perfectly okay with that, only getting wetter and wetter the further your legs parted, and you put your hand down to spread your folds.

Armin was sweating now, softly panting as he watched, and nearly overheating. He almost wished that he could take off some of his clothes, he was almost so hot that he felt sick, and at this point his cock was hardening very quickly despite his efforts to keep it down. He imagined what a female's juices must taste like, or how soft a pussy must feel, or how the cum would feel on his fingers... _Mmm, (Y/N)'s cum..._ He stopped thinking. He felt so dirty right then, trying to push the thoughts away that he never thought he'd have. Sure he had thought of kissing you, and holding your hand, and other romantic things, but he felt he was being disrespectful now even if you yourself invited these thoughts into his head.

"Armin, a-are you even looking?"

"E-Er, y-y-yes... I-I was just thinking, I'm... Sorry..."

You gave a small nervous smile at him before giving your clit a flick with your finger, and respreading yourself, lining the tip of the dildo up with your dripping entrance. You moaned softly as the head of it was engulfed in your soft, wet warmth, stretching you blissfully. You pushed slowly and stopped every few seconds to adjust, but soon enough you had taken nearly the entire thing inside of your hungry hole. You slowly pulled it out until just the tip was inside of you, and then thrusted it back in, giving another soft gasp and a tiny whimper.

Armin was throbbing in his pants by now, just the fabric of his underpants rubbing against him extremely uncomfortable. He wished he could somehow relieve himself right then and there... Even if he had only done such a thing one other time. If anything he needed it most right now, he thought, and mashed his thighs together ashamedly.

Meanwhile your pace with the dildo was picking up, your gentle thrusting of it now at a reasonable speed, your hand pumping it in and out as your sighs turned into eager moans. "I-Is this what you wanted to see, Armin? _Oh..._ " One of your hands hooked underneath one of your knees, folding your leg and bringing it up to give him a better view. "I-I want you to know how good this feels, oh God... I-It's amazing..."

Oh God. The way you said Armin's name, so breathily in mid moan. In his head he easily turned that sentence around and reformulated it to some little fantasy of that being him inside of you. He felt wretched. Dirty. But he couldn't help it, his mind and instincts demanded that he imagined such things, and in response his cock drooled precum into his underpants. It felt sticky and wet, making a wet patch on them he noted in disgust of himself.

You looked straight at the blond, moaning loudly as you put your free hand on your clit and rubbed gently in circles. "Armin!" 

"Yes?" he was hardly able to choke out that one word, arousal clouding his mind.

But you were too far gone in your bliss, even forgetting why you moaned his name in the first place. It felt so good to moan his name. You writhed and your back arched as you thrusted the toy into your sweet spot time after time, your moans and needy whines becoming more of screams than anything. "Yes, yes, I'm going to cum!"

With that you gave one last cry of pleasure, arching and squirming on the bed as you tried to keep up with the pace of your previous self-fucking. You felt yourself clench around the faux cock, your sweet feminine juices squirting onto it and leaking from your pussy. After you were sure you had dragged your orgasm out as much as possible you flopped bonelessly onto the bed, sighing loudly and panting with a sleepy smile. Then you remembered Armin.

He was watching you wide eyed, a noticeable tent in his pants having formed, and he was shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, shit..." you sighed. "I-I got carried away... Let me guess, you don't really want to be my friend now, ever again?" You curled up into a small ball with what energy you had left, trying to pull the covers over yourself. 

"Q-Quite the opposite. You're p-pretty as Hell and I love you."

Moments of silence went by before Armin gave a loud yelp.

"W-Wai— No! I didn't mean that!"

"You don't love me?" You felt a bit upset at that, being crushed by your crush. And you wonder if he even meant that in a platonic way.

"No— I mean yes! Er— You don't want to ever be _my_ friend again now, p-probably..."

"Armin?"

"What?" He sounded more breathy and high pitched than usual.

"I love you too. If you meant that platonically... O-Or romantically... Ooor in ...In the way of... Wanting you to do to me what I just did to myself..."

He sighed happily now, his voice returning to normal. "Then, I-I l-love you."

"In the last way too? Then maybe next time it can be you doing that to me..."

"Wai— No!"

"I was just teasing. Oh."

"No, not that kind of no! I— Yes... I-I f-find you r-really attractive in that way too..."

"I think you'd be attractive like that too. And..."

"A-And?"

"And your pants are bulging. Would you like some help?"

" _(Y-Y/N)!!_ " Silence. A tiny whisper. 

"...Y-Yes please..."


	4. Fem!Armin and female bodied reader

 

"(Y-Y/N!)"

You weren't sure how this had happened. How you were somehow laying on your bed with your sweet, sweet innocent girlfriend, massaging her breasts and sucking at her nipples. She squirmed every time your warm, soft tongue slipped over one of her breasts, whimpering softly before going limp. It was amazing how sensitive they were, really.

"Do you like that, Armin?" You gave a quiet laugh and a tender smile, kissing down her neck and between her breasts with care. "Because I know that I'm enjoying myself quite a bit."

"I-It does feel good, yes... I want you to touch them more, please..."

"All in good time my dear." You then took off your own shirt, throwing it off of your body before leaning down to kiss Armin, your breasts and lips smothering hers. She surprisingly, eagerly opened up her rosy pink lips to allow your tongue inside, letting you suck on and play with her own as your hand snaked up her side.

She wiggled closer to your touches shyly, pulling away only to reconnect her lips with yours and give a soft gasp. "(Y-Y/N), it's not fair that I'm the only one being touched."

"Please Armin, just let me do something nice for you. Okay?"

She looked off to the side, avoiding your gaze. "Well... Maybe I wanted to touch your breasts..."

You gave an _'ohhh'_ before leaning closer, once again smushing your breasts against hers and kissing her before pulling away. "They're all yours, Armin."

Armin merely squealed before pushing her lips against yours once again, allowing your tongues to mesh together as her hands snaked up and cupped your tits. You did the same for her, sitting there and kissing passionately while your hands explored each other's chests. You heard her moan softly into the kiss, making your clit throb with arousal and your mind swell with pride. _"I made her do that,"_ you thought.

"H-Hey, Armin..." you breathed out between kisses, to which she stopped and stared into your eyes, giving a soft noise to show that she was listening. "Can we take off our panties? And can I touch you there?"

The blond girl gulped, her face heating up as she gave a slow nod. The two of you sat back and pulled your underpants down, admiring each other's bodies afterwards. Armin was beautiful, she really was, with her smooth, soft looking skin and cute little cunny with puffy lips. But she also thought that you were beautiful. She couldn't have hoped for better, even as she watched you inch closer.

You gently stroked underneath Armin's bellybutton, admiring the oh so soft skin as you moved down to her pussy. It looked puffy and eager and even pink as if it was blushing, your finger sinking between her folds easily due to her dripping juices. You stroked your finger gently over her clit and she shuddered gently, one of her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

Bringing a hand to her chest you pushed on it gently, urging her to lie down, and she did. "I'd really like to taste you." you mumbled, and she gave a tiny nod.

Your head ducked down then, eagerly burying your lips into her soft pussy and kissing it torridly, earning a loud gasp from her. Giving a soft hum you nuzzled into it, the tip of your nose brushing her clit as you did and your lips sloppily making out and tonguing with her pussy. She tasted mellow, a gentle flavor that wasn't nearly as tangy and salty as other girls could be. No, Armin tasted and smelled absolutely delicious, as if she had just came out of the bath.

You made a remark on it, which made the girl blush and her thighs tremble. "...Hmm, you smell and taste so good... And you're so soft against my tongue. I could kiss you here forever..."

Armin gave another loud gasp as you lapped at her clit, feeling it throb gently against your tongue as your fingers prodded against her hungry, eager hole. She moaned your name loudly when you happily sucked her clit, lashing your tongue as your fingers finally sank into her pussy. It was so wet and warm that you couldn't help but instantly move your fingers inside of her, giving them a gentle wiggle.

You soon found her sweet spot that way, prodding it and massaging it with the tips of your fingers, still noisily slurping at Armin's entire slit, moving your tongue between her folds, making her back arch as she moaned your name loud and clearly.

"(Y/N), th-that feels so good! (Y/N)!" she cried, her petite fists clenching in the sheets and her back arching off the mattress. Her delicate facial features were bright red and contorted in pleasure as she moaned, helpless as absolute bliss overcame her senses.

In response you just lapped at her more intensely and massaged her sweet spot until your fingers were getting sore, putting in every effort to make this as pleasurable as possible for her. Looking up at her face from where yours was buried in her pussy, it made you proud to see Armin enjoying herself. She deserved it.

"I--...I-I think I'm gonna cum..."

You merely smiled against her tender flesh and sucked at her clit roughly, thrusting your fingers in and out of her, onto her sweet spot. _"Please do~"_ you thought.

Her hips bucked as she squirmed, her moans getting higher and higher in pitch as time went on. She moaned your name repeatedly as if she was suddenly not embarrassed or shy, chest heaving and her hands gripping the bedsheets so hard that you thought they might rip.

You felt her cumming as she clenched around your fingers, her pussy's inside walls soft and wet and warm over them as you thrusted in and out. Her hips were bucking harder and harder, begging for more friction from your fingers and tongue; Armin not even realizing that she was humping your face by now. All she could focus on was the deliciously mind bending pleasure and the odd new feeling in her pussy as it squirted feminine juices all over your face, as if giving you a reward or a treat for letting her cum.

Lapping up the last of it as she calmed down you licked your lips happily, savoring her flavor as much as possible. She lay there panting and red-faced and exhausted, tiredly staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay? And did you really just squirt for me?"

" _W-W-_ ...Um...Yes, ah, and m-maybe..."

 


	5. (OMORASHI) Armin x Gender neutral reader PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Omorashi is a piss fetish, if that grosses you out then sorry, and this is your warning!

 

For probably the millionth time, you rolled your eyes as you heard the frantic chanting of a certain blond in the passenger's seat. 

"Stop the car, (Y/N)! It's been hours since the last rest stop and I'm telling you, I really gotta pee!"

"Armin, there aren't any rest stops here for at least another 45 minutes, I've told you this," you sighed. "We'll be there as soon as possible, I promise."

The boy's face flushed red as he squirmed and hardly refrained from grinding on the car's seat to distract himself, he figured it was less embarrassing than pissing right there. Everybody had been in this situation at least once so you understood, right? "But (Y/N)... You don't understand... Please, just pull over, I'll just go in the woods on the side of the road! I will literally just pee on a tree, I'm not picky right now!"

You sighed. "That is against the law, Armin. Look, just don't think about it and it will go away. I have to drive." 

With a strangled whimper and a disappointed mutter of something you didn't quite hear the boy sat back, crossing his legs to refrain from just shoving his hands into his crotch and groping to keep himself from peeing in your car. He wished he could just lay down, to take some of the weight off of his bladder, or even better just let loose even if it was into something like an empty cup— And oh God, he shouldn't be thinking of that at a time like this. A wave of desperation came over him and he squealed, grinding on the chair and recrossing his legs several times. How humiliating.

"(Y/N), d-do we have an empty bottle or cup? Nothing?"

You shook your head sadly, sighing yet again and giving Armin a pity smile. "No, we don't. I'm sorry. Just, do whatever you need though, alright?" You chuckled, "Humping the seat seems to be helping you."

" _(Y-Y/N)!_ I-I can't help it, don't make fun of me!" he squeaked out, turning to the side and trying to discretely as possible jam his hands into the crotch of his pants while shunning you. "It hurts to hold it at this point but _nooo_ , you won't stop in the woods! Maybe I should just piss in your car after all." He says this only half jokingly, the idea to relieve himself on the spot ever so tempting.

You gave a soft cooing noise, "You can, but I don't think I'd get much driving done if you did~ Just hold it. Us talking about it makes it worse, I told you."

Armin gave a loud groan and repositioned his hands, crossing his legs as tightly as possible. He looked at a sign on the side of the road, '30 more miles'. Impossible. He could not fathom making it that far, he was already sweating and his bladder and thighs hurt from trying to keep it in. He was twisted like a pretzel and squirming involuntarily but yet none of it helped. This time he jammed both of his hands into his crotch, seemingly shameless as he humped the seat. 

"Is it really that bad?"

" _Yes!_ " Armin snapped, his tone of voice sharp and desperate and pleading. You turned your eyes away from the road momentarily to watch his legs cross and uncross, his feet tapping against the floor, and his overall writhing in place.

He let out a loud whine.

"I can't do this, (Y/N)! I will pay you 10 dollars to pull over and let me pee in the woods," his voice turns into a tiny whisper, "I just leaked a bit and if we hit a bump in the road I'm gonna piss myself entirely..."

"I'm not getting fined 100 dollars in exchange for 10. I'm sorry. Can't you wait 10 more minutes? If worst comes to worst we are on a road trip after all, you have luggage in the back with a fresh and dry pair of briefs. You'll be okay if you don't leak too much, I promise."

"I won't be okay," he whimpered as he turned his bright red face to the side, "Ah, leaking...!"

You watched in horror as a pothole in the road came into view. "I'm warning you, we're about to hit a bump. Don't you dare—"

" _Ahhhhh..._ I'm... Sorry..." The boy's clothed thighs dampened, wetness spreading over his crotch and ass as well as the hands he jammed awkwardly into himself with a soft _'psssss'_ noise from the force of his need. His soft sighs of relief also hit your ears and they sounded nearly like erotic moans to you.

You looked over, watching him tremble as he sighed and his pants got ever-wetter, his eyes shut tight and his face flushing bright red even down to his neck and ears. You tried not to make any sort of noise or disturb him, at least letting him enjoy his freedom and relief before embarrassment brutally impacted him. You quietly drove and stole glances at him for about another whole 30 seconds before his steady stream of piss became nothing more than a few last droplets.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry." he finally croaked out, mashing his uncomfortably soaked thighs together and staring at the mess he made in horror. He honestly felt like crying from sheer humiliation, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

You stayed quiet for a few more moments before sighing. "It's okay, we can clean it up. What's done is done. It's alright. Do you feel all better now at least?"

Armin's voice was a faint whisper and he seemed to curl up into a little ball as he watched your head turn to him, "Y-Yeah, I guess..."

Your eyes caught something more than just him trembling and blushing in his own puddle, however. "Oh, Armin..." you cooed softly, oddly enough... Noting a bulge in his pants. "That really did feel good, didn't it? As soon as we get into town I'll help you clean up and relieve yourself again~"

"I'm s-sorry... But, um, thank you... Th-That sounds good..."


	6. (OMORASHI) Armin x Gender neutral reader PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: PEE IN YA MOUTH IN THIS PART. Goodness gracious.

 

Thankfully, for Armin, the car had finally stopped. You were gonna miss the sight of him soaked and hard like this, blushing furiously and uncomfortably still mashing his thighs.

"We're home," you announced, turning off the car and unbuckling. 

"Th-Thank God. I'm starting to get cold..."

You got out and opened his door for him, then unbuckling him seeing as how his hands were soaked in his own piss. "Now let's go in, we can worry about the car seat later. I can just spray it with some air freshener after it's dried, no big deal. I'll help you clean yourself up though, like I promised."

Armin stood up then in the driveway, his pants still dripping wet, golden droplets falling to the ground. You had never seen him run to a door so quickly, pants still dripping and his hands tugging his shirt down over them as far as possible to hide it. All you could do was chuckle softly and follow him inside after getting his luggage from the trunk. 

He stood in the doorway, shivering in his cold wet state. "Um... Since this is your house, where should I go to get u-undressed?"

You locked the door, smiling gently at him. "Right here is fine since I don't want you dripping all over the place, I'll get you a washcloth and a towel." 

You left to get the promised items, coming back to the sight of Armin having removed his pants, shoes, and socks. His white briefs were now slightly transparent and clingy due to the wetness, you were able to make out his pink cockhead, and the fact that his erection had calmed down to about half. 

You laid the towel down onto the couch. "Oh, remove those wet briefs already. Don't be shy, I can already see your dick through them. And you can sit on this towel."

"I-I know. I'm sorry, this is so disgusting and you probably never wanted to see me in such a way..." Armin pulled them down slowly, blushing furiously as he did so, gently kicking them off his ankles as he sat down on the towel, wiping his hands on it. "Um... _Eugh..._ "

"What?"

"I-It's so gross, I don't even wanna wipe it up! Ew!"

"Armin, you are such a pussy sometimes," you giggled, "I said I'd help so just let me wipe it up for you." You pushed on his chest gently, making him lay down on the couch over the towel, and spread his legs.

"Hey..." He sounded hesitant, but he stopped talking and turned his head to the side as the warm, damp washcloth made its way up one leg, wiping him off. It was certainly more pleasant than piss covering his leg, he decided, and let you continue.

"That's it. Just lay still and let me take care of you." You wiped all the way up to his inner thigh on one leg, then going to the other to do the same. Then you began cleaning his inner thighs, scooping your hand underneath his ass and lifting it up slightly to wipe that up too.

He hid his face in his hands, making a soft squeal-like noise and kicking his feet. "I-I feel like a big stupid baby being changed. Could you be less babyish about it?! It's so awkward!"

"Well, you're acting like one, stop moving." 

"I'm serious!"

"Well your erection seems serious too."

He gasped. "You— Be quiet! I've been humiliated enough today, and you're touching sensitive areas and—"

"And you have a raging hard-on from pissing yourself and then being wiped up like a baby. But if it's such a big deal to you, why don't I clean you up like a big boy then?"

"Excuse me?! What does that even mean?"

You gave no response, only leaning down and taking a long lick on his inner thigh, tossing the washcloth to the side. 

"Ewww _whoooaaaahhhaa..._ " A noise of disgust from him turned into a moan easily.

You lapped at his ballsack, licking the piss away, not minding its salty flavor at all. You sucked and licked and nuzzled your face into him, listening to his soft mewls and moans as you moved to the base of his cock. You took a long, satisfying lick all the way from base to tip, kissing his dick's swollen head, leaving the flavor of precum and piss on your lips. 

Armin gave a louder moan when you took about two inches of him into your mouth, moaning around him and noisily slurping at him. It was true that you did adore the flavor, unknown to him because, Heaven forbid, he would be disgusted at such a thing, but this was a once in a lifetime chance. You bobbed your head up and down, your tongue lapping at his underside and swirling at his tip with each movement. You took more of him in with each bob of the head until your nose was nuzzled into a soft bush of blond pubic hair, moaning in unison with him as your tongue lapped at his base.

But suddenly you pulled off, going back to licking his thighs and balls, but still squeezing and stroking his cock fast and eagerly. 

"(Y-Y/N)," he moaned, his voice trembling, "Th-That's disgusti— _Ahn!"_

His protests stopped when your tongue delved between his asscheeks and met his pink little hole, licking steadily over it all the way back up to his balls before going back again and again while you still stimulated his cock. He writhed and moaned breathily, his hands finding their way into your hair and running his fingers through it.

"N-No, no, this is so gross, j-just— _Ohhhh God (Y/N)~_ " 

"But..." You spoke between licks, "You... Seem... To... Be... Enjoying yourself...~" You decided to go back to sucking his cock, halting any more protests as your tongue writhed and your lips squeezed around him. 

" _Nngh— Ah—_ I think I'm gonna cum..." Armin's voice was so high pitched and broken that you could hardly understand him, his hands roughly gripping your hair and shoving your face into his crotch as his hips bucked all on their own, gently fucking your mouth.

All you did was moan, tonguing around him and slurping and sucking as he started cumming. With a lewd moan it spurted into your throat, causing you to gag and choke, throat squeezing around his tip and only making him moan louder and shoot harder.

When he was done cumming he laid limp and lifeless on the couch, panting and staring at nothing in particular. You took the cloth one last time and wiped up your spit on him, them unzipping his luggage and putting a nice an fresh pair of undies on him. "There you go, Armin. All done, feel better now?"

He still looked distressed.

"What's a matter now?"

"...I still have to pee, again, after all this. Something about that is ironic and unpleasing."

A sly smile made its way onto your face, and you got up from the couch, then kneeling in front of it. "Don't wanna get up? That's fine." you said in a seductive tone, coy look on your face, opening your mouth wide and sticking out your tongue. "Ahhhhhh~"

"(Y/N)! I am not doing it in your mouth, that's just _sick_ and _wrong! EW!_ "

"Wait— Please don't leave! _Armiiiiin_ , I was joking! ...Halfway! I was half joking! Where are you going?!"


	7. Innocent!Kemonomimi!Armin x Gender neutral reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: A kemonomimi is a person with animal ears and tail; Possibly with other animalistic traits. owo I fucking LOVE this chapter.

 

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

You turned to your bunny-eared companion, noting the visible worry on his face. "Yes, Armin? What's wrong?"

"I-I feel weird... I'm really restless and I'm breathing heavy and sweating and—"

"Armin, calm down. Tell me more though." You motioned to your lap, patting it and inviting him on for a cuddle to calm himself down. He gladly accepted to be half on your lap and you gently stroked his hair and ears as he spoke.

"I-I feel really hot inside like my blood is boiling, and I can't relax at all, and... And, ummm... _Mmmm..._ " His eyes squinted in delight as you scratched where one of his soft, oversized bunny ears connected to his head, making him coo softly and blush harder than he should have.

"Yeah?" you urged.

" _Umm... Mmm..._ " He didn't seem to be capable of a response, his eyes looking glassy and unfocused while his blush increased. "That feels good..."

"Armin? Are you okay?" He seemed to be enjoying himself so you continued scratching his ear, staring at him. But suddenly he squealed and curled into a ball, breathing heavily. 

"What's wrong?"

"(Y/N)... Just you playing with my ears did this... Um, I-I don't understand..." His body slowly uncurled, laying himself out on your lap. There was a soft bulge in his pants. "I've heard about these but never gotten them until l-late last n-night, I guess it's part of my symptoms... I've almost constantly had them since then..." His voice quivered in shame as he spoke, his body gently squirming and tail twitching.

"I think I understand. Reiner is a bull which is very different from a rabbit, but... Doesn't he get like this when he goes into heat? And Ymir too. But those are the only ones that I know for sure that have gotten their first heats."

"H-Heat?! What does that even mean?"

You smiled down at him tenderly. "Heat is something that animals and you part animal folks go through. It's mating season and it's basically your body yelling at you to make babies. So you're going to be constantly aroused until it's over."

He whined softly, "But I don't want children, at least not yet..." 

You snickered and began stroking his hair again. "I know that, but your instincts do. I hear you can just satisfy the urges with masturbation or just regular ol' non-impregnating sex though, sorry if that's awkward to say..."

His voice turned to a hush suddenly, ears folding down in shame. "B-But I don't know how to do those things. They're dirty."

His voice was almost inaudible as he talked, but you were oh so glad that you heard it. "I can help you if you'd like, it isn't wrong or dirty at all. What would you like to know?"

"U-Uhm... I... I want... I want to learn just so that I can get through this, um, it's starting to ache..." His eyes then squeezed shut in embarrassment, the bulge in his pants much more noticeable by now.

You cooed softly, fawning over his cuteness and innocence before letting your hands snake down to his belly. His skin felt roasting hot, emanating heat about an inch away, and he sighed in relief as your cool fingertips touched his skin. You then undid his pants button, looking over at him to look for signs of regret or displeasure.

He looked horribly embarrassed, face bright red and sweaty as he panted and sat rigidly. "It's okay," you whispered, undoing his zipper and pulling his pants down. His underpants had a wet patch, presumably from precum oozing from his tip in copious amounts due to his arousal. Gently, you reached out to him, fondling the bulge and pulling the underwear down. Armin moaned loudly at any slight touches, looking ashamed of himself but yet wanting more. 

You watched his cock spring free, swollen and hard to the point of the tip being nearly purple. "What we're gonna do is stroke it, and you can practice this after I show you. Gently, just like this." You spat on the palm of your hand for at least some lubrication, then grasping the base of his cock and dragging your hand up it.

Armin moaned louder than you expected, biting his lip and squirming as you repeated the motion, your hand going up and down his dick. "Th-That feels so weird and good!" he admitted, ears twitching and shoving his hands over his mouth as another moan ripped itself from his throat.

"I'm so glad~" you cooed, thumbing over the tip and squeezing it, much to his delight. He was dripping questionably large amounts of precum, your fingers already soaked in it as you scooped it up for better lube. Watching happily you noticed his toes curling and thighs trembling, aside from his body writhing. His hips were also bucking up as if trying so hard to fuck your hand roughly, but the thrusts were weak as his hips trembled too. 

He nearly screamed your name in delight and relief, his mouth opened wide but only a tiny squeal coming out even after all his moaning. He stopped when you called his name, his eyes barely focusing on you as he tried to quiet his panting.

"Would you like to try it now? C'mere you..." You pried his fist off of clinging to your shirt, wrapping it around his drooling cock and putting your hand over it, then resuming your motions. He stared at his own hand fondling and stroking himself with yours, whimpering and helplessly still bucking regardless of how embarrassed he was. You had to admit to yourself that aside from this situation being extremely arousing, it was also absolutely adorable.

A smile grew on your face as your hands began caressing and fondling his balls, also looking swollen and full and in need of relief. You gently squeezed and rubbed them, trying to ease his discomfort.

"(Y-Y/N)... I can't handle it anymore!"

"Go ahead and let go, Armin. It will feel good, I promise."

With a lewd, nearly screaming moan he released his built up tension, squirting his thick and rich seed onto both of you two's hands. He came in large amounts, obviously pent up and full to the brim with it, still bucking his hips as it happened.

When he was finally done, both of your bellies and hands were covered in his semen, warm and sticky. He looked extremely sleepy, panting hard and hot while everything about him, even his ears and tail, laid limp and exhausted. Sadly enough for him, his cock still remained hard and stubborn, standing proudly into the air.

"M... M-More! I need more, that felt so good and I just want more and more! I need to do that again!"

All you could do was smile at him, and give him an offer he couldn't refuse... "Well then... Now that I've taught you about masturbation, how about the sex course?"

 


	8. Student!Armin X Female!Student!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda an AU of the AOT Jr. High manga, where Armin constantly has that cute little blanket with him. Really, look it up!  
> Also, the idea of this particular chapter is from my good friend~

As you gathered your books as the other students raced past you in quite the hurry to leave, thoroughly done and disgusted with class. But you took longer as usual, being a generally anxiety-ridden girl who needed to check that you had everything - Five times, at least.

Armin was also last with you a lot of the time, gathering up his oversized pink blanket with yellow kitty faces on it, which he affectionately dubbed as "Bigbee". But he looked unusual, face red and not even attempting to move.

"Armin," you asked, "Are you okay? You're usually picking up yourself and Bigbee by now. Please don't tell me that you're ill..."

The boy's face peeked out from the blanket, mouth set in a worried frown. "I-I'm fine, I'll be okay." After he spoke his face was quickly engulfed in the blanket again, only his pale blue eyes visible and watching you carefully with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh, you cut that out. Lying isn't good at all, you know. Just tell me, I'm worried because you always say that you aren't ill but then faint or something." You laid your books back down onto your desk and went over to the shy blond, sitting on the desk part attached to his chair.

His thick brows furrowed even more in a small, halfhearted glare. "Just a bit embarrassed. I'll be out of here in a moment, just... Okay?"

"Okay," you sighed. "I'll see you later, I guess?" You went to hug him goodbye as usual, pulling a gasp from his vocal chords as you did. You nuzzled your cheek into the soft blanket covering him, happily pushing your body into it, still just like usual. This made Armin squirm for some reason, causing himself to become the weapon of his own demise.

You felt something poking up against your thigh from underneath the plush blanket. You blushed but didn't move an inch, unsure of how he would react. "Oh gosh, Armin." You looked up at him to see him frozen in place with wide eyes and a beet red face, rasping for a single breath. "...It's okay, you know..."

"Y/N, y-y-you need to just leave so I can take care of it and--"

"You're... Gonna take care of it here?"

Armin's voice became a high-pitched shrill and he seemed to recoil further into Bigbee, " _N-No!_   I-I-I didn't mean it that way, I--!"

"It's... Okay. Shh." You smiled tenderly. "Do you, uh, need help? I am your girlfriend, after all... C'mere." Against his half-hearted will you pulled the blanket back, a wave of heat freeing itself from around the flushed boy's body. He held it tightly to his chest and kept it on his head, but let you peel it away from his lower half, only to find a thick tent in his school uniform's trousers. "Did class _really_   arouse you?"

Armin didn't say anything, just giving a quiet stammer before looking away in shame while you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Underneath were some baby blue briefs, adorned with a deliciously handsome bulge and wet spot of precum. Waves of heat and arousal washed over you at the sight of it, your hand cupping the bulge as your lips met Armin's.

You lapped at his soft, peachy lips, smiling against them as they opened to welcome you inside. You easily took control of the kiss, tongue gently lolling over Armin's as you palmed and groped at his cock through the thin fabric of his underpants. He moaned softly as he distractedly let you pull the waistband down, allowing his hard cock to spring free. The two of you broke away from the kiss and you exhaled, panting punctuating your words. "Armin, you're seriously turning me on like this."

The boy moaned softly again when your hand gripped his cock, "A-Am I...?"

"Yeah, and I... I want to fuck you here. Can we...?"

The boy gave no words in reply, simply looking away shyly and nodding his head. Surprisingly enough he engulfed you with a hug and with his blanket, holding you close as he simply panted and sat still for a moment, gathering himself. After a few short moments he lifted you slightly, pulling you both to the ground so that he was above you, pinning you down with his blanket still draped over him. "I-I'd like it. Let's hide under Bigbee to do it though... O-Okay?"

"Mhmm, whatever you want. You always do that even when we don't need to hide though, and you know it. I love you." You ruffled up his hair in affection, a sincerely happy smile playing its way onto your face.

Armin smiled too, however small and shyly. "I love you too," he whispered, putting one knee between your thighs to gently grind it up your skirt and against your panties, unknowingly spreading your wetness around in them as he let you grind and buck against it.

"Ah, Armin," you sighed, "No... Let's just take the panties off right now, trust me when I say that I'm already wet for you." The boy blushed anew at that comment, watching you pull your panties down to your ankles but leave your little school uniform skirt on.

" _Mmh,"_ he softly groaned, leaving a gentle trail of kisses on your neck as his hand found your clothed breasts, squeezing the soft mound through the fabric of your shirt and padding of your bra. His other hand was busy at his cock, rubbing the swollen, red tip of it against your tight, wet entrance. He may be a shy boy, but he always knew exactly what he wanted and how to let his instincts kick in.

"Put it in," you begged, entrance clenching and quivering against the hot tip of his prick, gripping his back tightly.

"Y-You sure you're ready?"

" _Yes,_ " you moaned, and he pushed forward, breathily moaning with you as his cock was engulfed in tight, velvety-soft warmth and wetness. The two of you squirmed against each other as he pushed into you, panting and groaning as you adjusted and he basked in the feeling of you squeezing him.

You laid back down onto the plush, comforting softness of his blanket while you adjusted, nuzzling into it as he nuzzled into your neck. The blanket trapped all of your mingling body heat and the moistness of your panting, seemingly trying to steam you both in an oven fueled with arousal. "Armin, please move," you asked, and he obliged.

The blond boy's hips stirred, gently rocking against your own as he began softly, sweetly. He gave an airy noise as his hips rocked a bit harder, holding one of your hands as he slightly sped up. " _Oh God,_ Y/N..."

You kissed him and ran your fingers through his hair, "Armin... Harder~" Your hips bucked against his to accentuate your need for him, causing you both to cry out softly in pleasure. It felt so good to be stretched by his length, to have him in this closeness shared between you, to show him that you were his, and only his. You gripped at his blanket, arching your body towards Armin. "You feel so good inside of me~"

"Y-You feel really good too," he sheepishly whispered, "Oh, I _love you~_ " He delighted in how juicy and wet you were for him, arching your body up into his and clawing at his back without a care and without self control, how you let him do this one thing for you, to simply make love to you. All he could say while gently humping and thrusting into you was, "I love you, I love-- _Oh, Y/N~..._ "

You writhed and arched in absolute bliss underneath the boy as his cock hit into your sweetspot, panting and uttering a soft _'yes'_ or _'more'_ every now and then as you got closer and closer to cumming. Everything around you seemed hazy and unreal except for him, the fact that you were in school and in public not even crossing your mind as Armin's hand reached up your skirt to tickle your clit.

He gently rubbed it in circles with his thumb, making you bite into his shoulder just to keep quiet. He groaned but continued, rubbing the little button with care to coax you to cum for him, at the same time as himself. "I-I'm gonna... Gonna cum soon, Y/N..."

"It's okay, so am I... Please keep going... P-Please, for a few... A few more mome-- _Ah!"_ You cut your own words off with a moan of ecstasy, clenching tight around Armin's cock as you came. Your body forced itself to arch and spasm, mouth opening wide for a loud, strangled sounding mewl.

This triggered Armin to cum, moaning sweetly and grinding his hips into yours, thrusting as deep as possible by instinct as his seed shot inside of you in spurts. He froze there for a few moments with furrowed brows and teeth clenching as the very last of it sprayed before going limp, nearly falling on top of you and panting against you for a few moments before pulling out and curling up next to you in his beloved little Bigbee.

"Armin?" you asked, voice a soft whisper.

"Y-Yeah?"

"It's just..."

He turned to you, concern plastered on his face. "D-Did I do something... Wrong?"

" _Ah..._ No, it's just that I'll have to deal with both of our cum in my panties for the rest of the day~"


	9. (HYPNOTISM) Armin x Hypnotist!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I highly suggest that you familiarize yourself with hypnosis and erotic hypnosis before reading, as this will make sense then. There's plenty of audios on YouTube to hypnotize the listener, however, with both clean and erotic types! Please, please indulge yourself. <3

"Now, just lay down. Get comfortable."

The boy did as asked of him, a sheepish look on his face as he positioned himself gently on his back. "A-Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely, it will feel amazing. I promise I can only command you to do what your mind really wants deep inside. If this is still okay with you, I want you to close your eyes now, okay?"

"...Okay," he said, tone hushed, "I trust you." His eyes closed and he took a deep breath, chest heaving with a deep sigh. The boy was deeply worried about what it would feel like and what would happen, but he trusted you with his life - Aside from being his comrade in battle, you were his lover, and he had made up his mind to indulge you.

"Now... Begin taking deep breaths, and listen to my voice. Really listen..."

You began relaxing the sheepish boy, words droning on and on consistently in that sweet, purring tone he adored. You flawlessly instructed his mind, which in turn his body began to listen to, every muscle becoming more and more limp with every gentle command to relax. And, once getting him familiar with the 'sleep' command, it made you smirk at how simple it was - With a snap of the fingers and a soft utterance of the word 'sleep', you found Armin sinking deeper into the bed as his muscles lay lifeless, not a single word from him nor a shift of position.

"Good boy... You're so relaxed, notice how good it feels to be in trance... How warm and comfortable your entire body feels... All of your thoughts are slipping away to another place far, far away, and it feels so, so good to submit... You're happy, comfortable, safe, and secure... That's it, just go a little bit deeper, feel a little bit better... The deeper in trance you go, the better you feel... And you can always go deeper..."

Armin found your words ringing true, his thoughts slowly becoming hazier and further away as you murmured more and more encouragement, praise, and instructions. He felt light and airy, away from reality and away from all consciousness. It was absolute bliss, he had even forgotten about breathing and the slow, steady beat of his heart. His mind was pliable now, soft and maliable for the taking and shaping of what you had originally wanted.

"Notice how conscious thoughts hold you back from what you really want... Guilt, worry, and other emotions... Notice how they don't exist here. All that exists right now is my voice, all those nasty feelings are far away... Relaxation and bliss are all you can and want to feel right now, isn't that right? We all want to feel happy and good... And in trance is where you can feel that, unhindered by other things. In trance is where you can feel your best, feeling pleasure in its purest form."

You smiled as you began coaxing him more and more into listening about pleasure, fully aware of what you were about to do. Armin, however, was not aware that you were familiar with erotic hypnosis techniques.

"...My my, all this talk about pleasure, and I haven't even let you feel the rawest, purest form of it in trance. I'll let you, since I'm sure all this talk about it has made you feel warm and willing, eager to obey my voice... It's okay if it made you feel a little aroused to think of it. After all, sexual pleasure is the most intense form of pleasure to be felt... Your body is always aching for such pleasure, isn't it? Knowing how good it feels, even to just be aroused... Let alone how amazing and pleasureful it feels to orgasm..."

As you spoke more and more the boy's body began feeling warmer, a red hue adorning his cheeks and his breathing speeding up with every sentence uttered about arousal and cumming mixed into the commands to relax. He didn't even realize it was happening, his blank and empty mind going along with the flow and his body merely following every word you said. With a wide grin you noticed him panting with his mouth open, drool freely spilling out of his lips as his brows furrowed in concentration. It was time to introduce the 'pleasure' command.

"I know you want to feel all this pleasure now, in its most potent form... So I'm going to introduce a new command. Whenever I snap my fingers and say 'pleasure', warm jolts of arousal and pleasure will flow through your body. It will feel so, so good... The pleasure will begin in your stomach, radiating outwards for your entire body to feel, tingly and warm until you come to an orgasm..."

You reinforced the command for a while, telling the panting blond all about the ecstacy he was about to feel from the simple snap of a finger, along with how it was safe and how he was comfortable - And he believed it wholeheartedly. It was true, after all, with heat pooling in his belly thickly and heavily, the urge to mindlessly moan aloud building in him from the mere arousal. He felt warm, safe, and blissfully aroused, unaware of his aching erection.

"...Now... I'm going to give you that command now. It will feel so, so good, just the pure, raw..." _Snap._ " _Pleasure."_

The blond nearly moaned aloud, back slightly arching off the bed as he gasped. His heart was racing like a drum against his ribcage, cock twitching in his pants at the sudden spurt of pleasure.

"And it feels so good to submit, so good to feel this. Soon enough I won't even have to say the word for you to feel all this..." _Snap, snap. "Pleasure._ It will come naturally when I snap my fingers, I won't have to say the word..." _Snap._ "Pleasure. You'll enjoy my voice so much that that alone will arouse you into becoming hard, enjoying all this ecsacy and bliss until the moment you orgasm. Remember this next time you're in trance, remember how good you felt..."

Armin actually did moan aloud this time, arching his back and whimpering with every single snap of your fingers. He felt like leaping, the sudden and overwhelming amounts of ecstacy curling his toes and forcing him to gasp. He would beg for more if his mind was capable of thought, the feeling like nothing else he had experienced before. In the back of his mind he wordlessly and barely noticed the aggressiveness building in your voice, your speech about pleasure and sex and cumming filling his mind with haste and ease. It seemed as if you were trying to enthusiastically tell him something now.

"...And I will count down from five in a moment... And as I do, you will feel the pleasure increase with each number I count down... At the end of the count, it will overwhelmingly build, and I will command you to orgasm. Now... _Five."_

A snap of the fingers, a loud mewl from Armin as his cock twitched.

_"...Four."_

Another snap and onslaught of tingling pleasure running through the boy's body.

_"...Three."_

Armin could feel his toes curl tightly inside of his socks, the feeling wracking him.

_"...Two."_

His back arched. He had to, just _had_ to cum, even if it was the last thing he did.

_"...One."_

He waited for the command with a tiny, pitiful mewl.

"Orgasm now." You snapped your fingers a few times, allowing the feeling to flow freely for the poor, teased boy. "Thaaat's it... Good boy... Go ahead and cum..." As you spoke me wailed in pleasure, crying out loudly as he spurted his load in his briefs right then and there. It was warm and sticky and wet, but he couldn't find the time, energy, or coherency to care as he thrashed about blushing and moaning.

As he began to slightly calm you hushed your praises to wake him. "I will count to five and when I'm done, you will wake, feeling relaxed and rejuvinated." As you counted he continued writhing and panting and softly moaning, aftershocks of the massive orgasm still running down his spine. You smiled fondly at the sight, "Wake up."

At that Armin slowly opened his eyes, full of tears that ran down his red cheeks. "Y-Y/N... I... I feel so good..."

"I know," you cooed, "I knew you would like it, you did so good... Did you enjoy cumming in trance?"

"Y-Yes..." He paused and mewled, squirming. "I-I think I came in my pants..."

"Oh, I know you did. I watched you do it, it was _so_ adorable~"

" _Y-Y/N!"_


	10. Armin x Gender neutral reader (PISS WARNING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's pee in this one. :U If drinking it grosses you out, just a warning! Because that's the theme here.

Armin's eyes fluttered open in the harsh rays of sun coming from behind the curtains, his sleepiness dissipating slowly. He continued to lie in bed comfortably in the warmth for a few moments before getting up with a groan, followed by a sudden whimper. "Not again." he muttered, face reddening as his clothes rubbed uncomfortably on his morning wood.

As not to wake you he quietly shuffled to the bathroom, as always having to pee in the morning. It was his routine before he began waking up more frequently with a hard-on. He would usually have to find some interesting way to aim his piss when his cock was standing up, annoyingly enough, but he figured he could just try to aim normally this morning. He had to piss way too badly to get creative, and at that point he didn't care if he had to clean it over the lack of control he had over his appendage. 

With a steady hand on his dick he tried to relax a bit and think of other things, to just let go, but he found himself increasingly frustrated as nothing happened but an occasional aroused twitch. "Puh- _leaze,_ " he whined desperately, beet red and staring at himself in pure disappointment. His bladder hurt and he just wanted to pee and make breakfast.

"Please what?"

The blond jumped and screeched in shock as you walked into the bathroom, 'bright-eyed and bushy tailed' from a good night's rest. You cooed at him and sauntered over seductively after a moment of staring at his bobbing cock, letting the heat rush to your cheeks. "...Oh. Did I interrupt something~?"

"D-Don't think anything special of it..." He let go of himself and sighed, slightly turning away in embarrassment. "I got morning wood is all."

You slowly fell to your knees, licking and biting your lips as to make them plump and cherry red. "Just let me take care of it, I promise I'll make it feel good. Yeah?" With that you grabbed the rock hard cock and gave it a sharp tug, earning a soft gasp from the boy.

"Y-Y/N...! I, really, this is--...  _Oh~"_ His hips bucked gently and he gave another moan as you kissed the swollen tip, lavishing it in kisses and licks as you sloppily began to make out with it. 

"Eager, huh?" You teased him for a moment more before sucking the entire tip into your mouth, groaning around it as you swirled your tongue and shoved your face further down. You moaned wantonly like a whore at his flavor, letting the tip hit the back of your throat until you were slightly choked. You had officially gagged when the swollen length twitched against your throat, clenching and swallowing around it tightly.

Armin was in absolute bliss, moaning freely as he writhed gently in his place, gripping the bathroom counter while you sucked all the way down until you had your nose in his soft bush of pubic hair. "Y-Y/N, oh my God," he moaned, soft whimpers dripping off the tip of his tongue as he threw his head back. He couldn't help but buck his hips when you swallowed around his cock to stifle the gagging and choking, letting his hands grip your hair out of instinct.

You moaned whoreishly around him, throat vibrating from the noise while you gripped his hips and thighs with your nails, digging them in hard enough to leave marks. Your tongue stuck out of your mouth to lap at the underside of his base and at his soft, sensitive balls, earning a loud  _"Yes!"_ as one of your hands grabbed the sack and began rubbing and juggling gently. 

Armin was screaming and howling in pleasure, muttering words of encouragement and pleasure as you sucked and sucked and sucked. "I'mgonnacum, I'mgonnacum, yes," he whimpered, throwing his head back and tightening the grip on your hair. You could feel his cock twitching in your mouth excitedly and balls clenching, the tip merely leaking at first before shooting hotly and stickily down your warm, soft throat.  _"Ohhh God, Y/N!"_

You began to swallow it all happily, choking again but not even caring. You hummed as you sucked the last droplets out of him and drank them up eagerly,  _unexpectedly choking yet again._

Another hot liquid began spraying down your throat and filling your mouth, salty and water-thin. You guzzled it as a first instinct as not to choke or drown in it, the sheer amount of it causing it to run out of your mouth and down your chin. Concerned whimpers escaped you, but Armin seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. He was sighing and groaning loudly as if still cumming, a goofy look of relief on his flushed face. 

When it finally came to a stop the blond boy was panting, soft dick slipping out from between your lips as you coughed. "Armin, what was that?! I'm pretty sure I know without asking, but really..."

"E... E-Eheh, I, uh, had morning wood because... You see, guys get hard sometimes when they're really holding in pee... And I was trying to go when you walked in because it's hard to while hard, and, I just, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry, Y/N--!"

"Shh..." You hushed him with a kiss and a gentle chest rub, the salty flavor still on your lips. "It's okay."

Armin gave a questioning noise. "Wh-What?"

"I loved it," you said, playfully growling. "It was better than a morning cup of tea."

The blond merely whimpered in humiliation and buried his head into your shoulder. "Thank you for your help... Um, d-do you want b-breakfast?"


End file.
